


La tua anima gemella è un gatto!? (traduzione di Your Soulmate is a Cat?! di CheyanneChika)

by Himmelman42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Implied Allison Argent/Scott McCall - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2017, Sweet, Werecat Stiles, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelman42/pseuds/Himmelman42
Summary: Derek è preoccupato che la sua anima gemella sia un furry.Stiles è certo che la sua anima gemella lo odi.Giorno quattro: anime gemelle.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	La tua anima gemella è un gatto!? (traduzione di Your Soulmate is a Cat?! di CheyanneChika)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Soulmate is a Cat?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540896) by [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika). 



> Dedicato a tutti I beta che lavorano su questo…che sono tanti ed ho sempre la sensazione di dimenticarmene così, voi sapete chi siete e sappiate che vi amo.

**La tua anima gemella è un gatto!?**

“la tua anima gemella è un gatto?” Laura iniziò a ridere mentre Cora soffocava nei suoi cereali. Anche la bocca di sua madre tremò un pochino.

“Magari è qualcuno che sta interpretando un gatto” provò Derek “come a teatro”

“E da quando tu vai a teatro?” disse Cora tornando a respirare normalmente.

Derek guardò preoccupato il suo polso un’altra volta. Le parole, le sue parole dell’anima, erano apparse quella mattina, la mattina del suo sedicesimo compleanno, alle sette e zero quattro del mattino. Ma non erano delle _vere_ parole. A lettere maiuscole capeggiavano sul suo polso: MRROW HISS

Era così stupido. Giurò a sé stesso di indossare maniche lunghe a scuola per il resto dell’eternità.

“Derek diventerà una gattara!” Disse Laura ridendo rumorosamente mentre Cora soffocava di nuovo. “con dodici gatti, e tutti miagoleranno e soffieranno al loro primo incontro!”

Derek giurò a sé stesso che le avrebbe staccato un arto al loro prossimo allenamento.

_…Due anni dopo…_

Stiles stava andando fuori di testa. Quel giorno era il suo sedicesimo compleanno ed era nato a l’una e cinquantanove minuti. Ed ovviamente doveva trattarsi di un giorno di scuola così da poter passare ogni minuto nella giornata a fissare l’orologio, non prestando la minima attenzione ai suoi professori.

Quando finalmente l’orologio segno le 13.55, alzò la mano e chiese di poter uscire. Harris lo fulminò e sembrava voler rifiutare ma Stiles gli diede la sua miglior espressione - ho un disturbo dell’attenzione e renderò la tua vita miserabile – e così Harris desistette.

Stiles si nascose in un bagno, arrotolò la manica della felpa e fece saettare lo sguardo tra l’orologio sul telefono ed il polso destro. Era così eccitato che era sul punto di avere un attacco di panico. In pochi minuti avrebbe saputo le prime parole della sua altra metà, quella persona che l’avrebbe amato incondizionatamente.

Ed ecco alla fine le parole si scarabocchiarono sulla sua pelle.

_Mi stai prendendo per il culo?!_

Il labbro inferiore di Stiles tremò. Certo. Perché chi sulla terra avrebbe voluto essere la sua anima gemella? Di Esagitato Stilinski?

Rimise la manica a posto e tornò in classe.

…

Scott cercò di essere incoraggiante quando Stiles gli mostrò le parole dopo l’allenamento di lacrosse. Furono gli ultimi ad uscire dallo spogliatoio avendo aspettato che tutti se ne andassero. “forse è emozionata? Forse è una buona cosa.”

_Forse non è una lei,_ Stiles non lo disse “forse sa chi sono e non mi sopporta”

“non puoi saperlo” disse Scott in modo rassicurante. Le sue parole, _puoi prestarmi una penna?_ Erano belle, normali per una persona che non avevi mai incontrato.

“La mia anima gemella mi odia e non ho idea di chi sia” Stiles scattò “guarda all’interrobang!”

“Il cosa?” guaì Scott confuso.

Stiles fece una smorfia “Il punto di domanda con il punto esclamativo”

“è così che si chiama?”

“Scott!” Scott lo guardò come un cucciolo bastonato e si fece piccolo. “ne ho abbastanza. Vado a caccia” disse Stiles, non volendo più parlare della faccenda. “Vuoi un passaggio a casa? Vado alla Riserva”

Scott annuì “vuoi che venga con te?” Stiles lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio e Scott alzò le spalle. “Si, si, spaventerei tutti gli animali della foresta con i miei piedoni rumorosi”

Stiles sorrise e si appoggiò a Scott mentre uscivano dallo spogliatoio.

…

Stiles lasciava sempre i suoi vestiti alle radici di un albero nodoso. C’erano anche dei vestiti di riserva nel caso accadesse qualcosa di strano. Gli era già successo di ritrovarsi nudo.

Annusò l’aria iniziando a prendere la sua forma beta. Non c’era nessuno nei paraggi. Un uccellino cinguettò sopra la sua testa. Un roditore fece frusciare delle foglie secche. Si liberò della felpa e poi della maglietta. Pantaloni e boxer li seguirono velocemente e una bianca coda lucente con macchie nere scivolò fuori dalla gamba dei pantaloni. Nascose tutto sotto le radici e prese un profondo respiro, finendo di trasformare il suo corpo in quello di un gatto di media grandezza, bianco con le macchie nere, identico alle sue orecchie ed alla sua coda quando era in forma beta. Sbadigliò stirando la mandibola mentre i suoi denti diventavano piccoli ed affilati. Saltò in mezzo ad un ammasso di foglie e poi su un albero per rincorrere un uccellino.

L’uccello lo notò e volò via. Uno scoiattolo, d’altra parte, non si accorse di lui, fino a quando Stiles non iniziò a percorrere di soppiatto il ramo su cui si trovava. Scattò e Stiles fu subito dietro di lui. Gli diede la caccia saltando da un ramo all’altro fino a che lo scoiattolo non saltò su un ramo troppo esile per il suo peso. Allora soffiò la sua delusione e si ritirò.

Abbarbicato su un ramo più basso, perfetto per un attacco dall’alto, si mise ad ascoltare alla ricerca di un’altra creatura da inseguire. Non aveva più ucciso nulla da quando era in terza media, quando un piccolo opossum che stava inseguendo si rivelò avere una madre gigantesca che era saltata all’attacco. Si era sentito in colpa per giorni, l’aveva seppellita ore dopo prima che i coyote potessero mangiarla. Eppure, il brivido della caccia non l’aveva mai abbandonato e suo padre aveva fallito a frenare i suoi istinti utilizzando i puntatori laser. E per quanto fosse imbarazzante dal punto di vista di un essere umano, anche se con la mente di un gatto, Stiles rimaneva sempre ipnotizzato dalla lucina rossa sul muro e quindi sia lui che suo padre continuavano a divertirsi con il gioco in maniera esilarante.

Un topo si mosse nello spazio sotto di lui facendolo uscire dalle sue fantasticherie per lanciarsi dal ramo ed atterrare giusto dietro al topo che squittì sorpreso e scappò via, inoltrandosi nell’erba alta che entrambi potevano vedere nella radura poco più avanti. Stiles avrebbe sorriso se avesse avuto le labbra, tuffandosi a capo fitto nella rincorsa.

Il topo trovò un buco e scomparve un minuto dopo. Stiles si sedette, respirando rumorosamente e guardandosi attorno. La vista dei gatti è fatta più per distanza e movimento che per nitidezza ma quel posto gli sembrava completamente sconosciuto. Grande. Doveva aver rincorso lo scoiattolo attraverso gli alberi molto più lontano di quanto credesse. Tra i rami è facile perdere la misura delle distanze e non aveva notato nulla di non familiare nella fitta foresta. Quella radura, comunque, era completamente sconosciuta ai sensi del gatto. Si chiese se fosse il caso di prendere la forma beta, che gli avrebbe permesso di vedere le distanze come i gatti senza sacrificare la nitidezza e la focalizzazione della visione umana.

Ma no. Nudo con orecchie e coda da gatto, non era qualcosa che voleva accadesse in una radura sconosciuta tra gli alberi. Inoltre, prendere la forma beta significava anche far tornare alla luce i pensieri umani. Come gatto non doveva pensare all’anima gemella, agli stronzi, o alle anime gemelle stronze. Poteva rincorrere gli animali della foresta. Almeno fino a che non si perdeva.

Stava per iniziare a rintracciare il sentiero che aveva fatto quando una strana sensazione gli fece irretire tutta la pelliccia. Si accovacciò pronto a correre. Una volta aveva incontrato dei coyote ed era rimasto bloccato sugli alberi per delle ore prima che un ululato attraversasse l’aria calda della notte facendoli fuggire. Non voleva che l’evento si ripetesse mai più.

Anche se non sembrava si trattasse di un coyote. Rimase nascosto nell’erba, guardando due ragazze correre oltre la radura con brillanti occhi gialli.

Stiles alzò la testa. C’erano altri mannari a Beacon Hills? Desiderò che i loro volti fossero nitidi ma erano scomparse e l’odore era troppo strano per riuscire a riconoscerle dall’profumo, anche se le avesse conosciute. Si raddrizzò e iniziò a tornare indietro, coincidenza, nella direzione che avevano preso le due ragazze. Dov’erano finite? Si muovevano senza emettere suono, si rese conto, mentre cercava di udirle. Fece un passo cauto al di fuori della radura. Probabilmente fu proprio la tensione che aveva addosso a non farlo accorgere del pericolo alle sue spalle. Una mano umana lo prese per la collottola e poi una ragazza, forse una donna, non sapeva dirlo, sebbene fosse certo che si trattasse di una delle due che aveva visto un momento prima, se lo portò a livello degli occhi. Gli stava sorridendo “bene, ma come sei carino, piccolino?”

Stiles attaccò, sferrando fulmineo un colpo con la zampa. Ma in qualche modo lei fu più veloce. Il colpo diretto al suo volto non prese altro che l’aria. Senza arrendersi, fece oscillare le zampe posteriori e graffiò la pelle esposta dalla maglietta con i suoi artigli posteriori. Lei urlò e mollò la presa. Era pronto a fuggire quando l’altra ragazza lo prese per il torso e lo tenne a distanza con le braccia distese, osservando la sua vittima.

Il mondo era offuscato quando prendeva la forma di gatto ma poteva sicuramente vedere i sette graffi – un artiglio doveva aver mancato il bersaglio – chiudersi davanti a lui. “piccolo coso malefico” mormorò. I suoi occhi brillarono dorati mentre lo fissava. Lui iniziò a cercare di liberarsi dalla presa della sua carceriera. Lei grugnì ma non lasciò andare. “dobbiamo assolutamente darlo a Derek”

_Chi è Derek?_ si preoccupò.

“è un maschio?” disse quella che lo teneva e gli sembrò una voce famigliare, ora che ci pensava. “assolutamente un maschio” replicò la donna di fronte a lui.

Stiles sarebbe arrossito se fosse stato nella sua forma umana. Soffiò invece e girò il collo il più possibile cercando di mordere il polso del carceriere. Sapeva non l’avrebbe raggiunto, ma il gridolino spaventato della ragazza, presumibilmente una mannara di qualche tipo, fu molto soddisfacente.

Riuscì anche a dargli finalmente un’ occhiata decente e, santo cielo, era Cora Hale, la sua compagna di classe. Sentì un po' sollievo. Non era solo. Certo, Scott sapeva che era un gatto mannaro come sua madre, ma era bello sapere di non essere l’unico in città, senza contare non essere l’unico nel suo anno. Guardò di nuovo la prima ragazza che, pensò, doveva essere imparentata con Cora, e smise di dimenarsi. La prima ragazza lo osservò sospettosamente. Cora, invece, sembrò sollevata che il gatto che teneva fra le mani si fosse rilassato. Con cautela se lo portò vicino ed era calda. Così vicino, aveva uno strano odore, come di foresta e pelliccia bagnata, ma anche di se stessa, un delicato aroma di pino e rosmarino.

Lei spostò lentamente una mano facendola scivolare sulla schiena per poterlo tenere meglio tra le braccia. “coraggio” disse con entusiasmo.

I successivi tre minuti furono i più terrificanti della vita di Stiles. Sembrava che gli alberi si spostassero dalla loro traiettoria come per permettere a Cora di correrci attraverso. L’aria a mano a mano che aumentava gli scompigliava la pelliccia, mentre zigzagavano nella riserva più veloce di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

Che cosa erano quelle due? Ghepardi mannari?

Si fermarono in una radura di fronte ad un enorme casa.

Il corpo di Stiles, dal collo in giù, era completamente paralizzato. Non poteva liberarsi della presa gentile di Cora nemmeno a provarci. mosse a scatti la testa da una direzione all’altra con frenesia, più come farebbe un vero gatto che un umano che si maschera da esso.

Cora sembrò notare il suo panico ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo. “Shh, è tutto a posto. Abbiamo finito di correre ora” Guardò all’altra mannara. “credo che l’abbiamo spaventato”

L’altra ragazza restia ad avvicinarsi per paura di essere attaccata di nuovo sembrò comprendere “Scusaci gattino. Ma ti piacerà Derek” fece una pausa “sempre che non ci uccida prima per tutto questo”.

A Stiles questo Derek piaceva sempre meno. Era un mannaro che mangiava i gatti? Doveva ricominciare a dimenarsi?

“Deeeeeeeereeeeek!” chiamò la prima ragazza in direzione della casa.

“Cosa?” urlò una voce dal piano superiore.

“Vieni fuori!”

“No”

“Derek!!!”

Stiles si aspettava di avere qualche secondo ancora per andare in panico almeno fino a che Derek non fosse arrivato alla porta d’ingresso, ma invece no. Un uomo muscoloso, un uomo muscoloso e senza maglietta, con i capelli neri ed una faccia che Stiles era sicuro fosse di rimprovero, apparve alla finestra. Ed uscì dalla suddetta finestra, sul tetto, per poi saltare giù, atterrando di fronte a lui e alle due ragazze.

Laura ghignò malvagia e disse “Derek, ti presento la tua anima gemella!”

Cora porse brutalmente Stiles con gioia e Stiles poté sentire le sue spalle tremare nel tentativo di trattenere le risate.

Cioè, Seriamente? Stiles aveva due linee di pensiero che si rincorrevano nella testa. Per prima cosa: tutto ciò era una cosa a dir poco crudele e inusuale da fare a qualcuno che aveva la peggior domanda possibile sul polso. Secondo: Cora sapeva che era un gatto mannaro? Lo stava prendendo per i fondelli solo per il gusto di farlo?

Rivolse l’attenzione all’uomo, a Derek, e miagolò in simpatia perché, ora che lo vedeva da vicino, Stiles poteva leggere l’espressione ferita sul suo volto che sarebbe stata la stessa se Stiles fosse stato in forma umana.

Cora lo scosse un poco e lui soffiò rabbiosamente. Questa era pura cattiveria a suo parere. “mi state prendendo per il culo?” scattò Derek verso le ragazze. E poi tutta l’attenzione su Stiles, che improvvisamente congelò. “mi stai prendendo per il culo?!” ringhiò, come se fosse colpa del gatto.

Stiles perse il controllo sulla sua forma felina al suono di quelle parole. Cora lo lasciò cadere quando iniziò a scintillare e atterrò sulla coda, con un suono tra il miagolio e un urlo.

Si mise a quattro zampe liberando la coda e cercando di nascondere più pelle possibile, mentre cercava di riacquistare la vista sbattendo gli occhi rapidamente.

L’uomo di fronte a lui, un uomo impossibilmente bello, Stiles poteva ora confermarlo, era, ovviamente, Derek Hale, il fratello di Cora e il ragazzo più figo a diplomarsi l’anno prima. Stiles non ci aveva mai parlato, ma aveva visto un gran numero di ragazze andare in estasi per lui. Ed anche qualche ragazzo.

“Stiles?!” urlò Cora da dietro di lui.

“Uh, si, scusate, che cosa siete?” biascicò, non potendo distogliere gli occhi da Derek, che sembrava aver lo stesso problema. Senza aspettare una risposta porse il polso a Derek.

Derek alla fine distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi ambrati di Stiles per vedere le parole scritte con la sua grafia. _Mi stai prendendo per il culo?!_ Sul polso del ragazzo.

Derek girò il suo polso per mostrare le lettere maiuscole che Stiles usava quando scriveva sui post it e che dicevano _MRRROW HISS._ Stiles non ce la fece e rise. In modo stanco ed isterico. Passare sei ore credere che l’anima gemella ti odiasse era stancante, anche se aveva passato le ultime due ore in forma di gatto proprio per non pensarci.

Derek lo fissò intensamente, le narici dilatate come per annusare tutte le emozioni che provenivano da Stiles ad ondate. Forse poteva davvero farlo. Offrì un piccolo sorriso. “Sono Stiles, e sono anche un gatto mannaro se non fosse già ovvio”

“Derek” replicò Derek “lupo mannaro”

“Lupo mannaro” il suo cuore raddoppiò i battiti “Fantastico. Scusate se sono nel vostro territorio, i lupi sono fissati con il territorio, giusto? Sto cercando di ricordale le mie lezioni di biologia dell’anno scorso. Ma comunque sono un gatto, quindi non avete nulla da temere, e non dovete cacciarmi o mangiarmi o altro perché – wow per favore qualcuno mi fermi”

Ci furono delle risate soffocate dietro di lui ma Derek le ignorò per sporgersi verso Stiles ed inalare. Beh, quello certamente zittì Stiles, sebbene volesse profondamente imprimere il suo odore e sfregare le guance su quegli addominali.

Ci furono altre risate ed ora anche suoni soffocati. Derek sbuffò e si mise in piedi tirando Stiles su con sé. “Ti va di entrare?” esaminò Stiles senza vergogna, mentre la faccia del gatto mannaro diventava rosa insieme al petto ed in tutto questo la coda frustava l’aria avanti e indietro senza dignità. “e magari vestirti?”

“non sarebbe male, si” disse Stiles in uno squittio piuttosto acuto.

Derek annuì poi si sporse nello spazio di Stiles e lo abbracciò. “gatto mannaro” mormorò con un brontolio nel petto.

“Lupo scontroso” ritorse Stiles, alzando una mano, - l’altra che copriva i gioielli di famiglia dalle non anime gemelle nella radura - e avvolgendola alle massicce spalle di Derek.

Ancora per un minuto avrebbe permesso alla sua anima gemella di abbracciarlo. Tra un minuto sarà troppo imbarazzato del fatto di essere nudo di fronte a tre persone vestite. Tra un minuto, entrerà in quella casa ed incontrerà la famiglia della sua anima gemella. Tra un minuto, capirà che se Derek è un lupo mannaro, probabilmente lo sono anche Cora e l’altra ragazza e tutto il resto della sua famiglia.

Ma avverrà tutto tra un minuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono fatta il culo per questo, spero vi piaccia ragazzi!!!


End file.
